My big bro Em
by Ashleighbabe
Summary: Ruth meets her big brother Emmett after 80 years. Will she forgve him for aandoning her? And can Rosalie back of? Set after BD. The books never said he didn't have a sister...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been exactly 80 years since I last saw my lovable big brother Emmett. Oh how I miss him, it is believed that he was killed in a horrific bear attack. Being two years older than my 18 year old self he would go out hunting on often but one day just he never returned home.

They sent rangers to search for him and all they found was his coat covered in blood. None of us knew what to think but in the end it was decided that a bear attack was the most likely cause to his disappearance. By that time he it was expected of him to be married but he was a free spirit my elder brother and no women could ever have been good enough for him.

God only knows how I held it together for the final week in my lonely existing life. It was after his funeral, with a coffin that held no body, I had taken to breaking into my father liquor cabinet. I had been stone drunk when I had stumbled into the very same forest that had taken my brothers life. I had fallen and knocked my head on a large rock effectively cracking my skull. I was bitten by an astoundingly beautiful woman with coal black eyes. She had come across me where I laid nearly dead on the forest floor in puddle of my own blood.

I awoke after three days in hell but this was the turning point of my life because I actually started to properly live. Irina allowed me to stay with her and her sisters for the first two years after I was reborn, she showed me the ropes, explained to me all about what we were but most of all she taught me how to control myself. Animals were the only things I consumed since in mine and Irina's family's eyes, humans deserved to live and we could be better than the monsters that we should be by nature.

I stayed on my own after those two years of mastering some from of restraint, I moved from city to city never staying in one place for too long. The most time I spent in one place was in Italy with the Volturi. Eleazar had informed me of the power I possessed; I could control the element water and hold my self in thin air. I could be useful sometimes, well Aro had thought so. I believe he had phrased it along the lines of 'much use to the vampire community'.

After being with the royals for 20 years I chose to move on again since they did not share my beliefs about a vampire's diet. They were, in a way, embarrassed by me since I still, even when among the Volturi, followed my chosen diet of animal blood and much to their disgust my eyes stayed in shades of gold like Irina's rather than the fearsome red they would have preferred gained only by draining a human.

Every place I go to my name is the same as my human name was; Ruth Victoria McCarthy. Emmett had chosen my name even though he was two when I had been born. My mother and father had promised to name me whatever he should chose when I'd only been about month from entering this world.

I was moving on now. Leaving my most recent dwellings in New York and heading off to Alaska where hopefully I should find Irina and her family. Life alone was starting to bring me down and I wished to return to the woman who had granted me this life all those years ago. In a strange way she was like my mother.

I went to stand in front of the sink, gazing at my reflection as ran a comb through my waist length hair. Me and my brother were so different in our appearances; him with his dark brown curly hair and me with my black poker straight hair. But then I suppose he had inherited his looks from our mother and I had got mine from our father.

After my appearance was at its best, I moved through my house packing up everything of value in owned into boxes loading each one into the spacious trunk of my black 2006 Jeep Cherokee SRT8. It only took me less than an hour to complete my packing when I moved at my vampire speed.

It took a good three day drive across the country before I arrived at my destination of Denali. It was a good thing that I was not human because that journey would have taken me considerably longer had I needed to stop to for sleep and all the other needs that humans had to deal with.

I hopped lightly from my jeep and approached the large cream coloured mansion where I had spent my newborn years with my creator and her coven. Just then a wave of new scents hit me, scents I did not recognise. A pair of vampires emerged from the house then. Going against my instincts I carried on forward towards them.

"Irina?" I called as I made my way to the couple, hoping that maybe she could out and explain to me why there were strangers living in her house.

"I am sorry to inform you of this but" he released my hand from his grasp "Our dear, Irina was killed some years ago by a member of the Volturi. The rest of her coven no longer resides here."

I had been expecting that! Why did everyone that cared about get taken from me?! My face must has briefly revealed the inner hurt I was trying to conceal at this newly gained knowledge because the female of the pair asked me her voice kind

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I nodded and quickly constructed a mask to hide my grief from the couple.

"My name Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He introduced himself to me and indicated to a female by his side as he spoke her name.

"Why don't you come inside and meet the rest of our family?" Esme asked me, I nodded not wanting to cause them offence.

They lead me through the house that was now there's and not Irina's! Must keep telling myself that!

Carlisle then went on to introduce to me the other members of his coven,

"First we have Alice and Jasper" he pointed to a tall blond male and a short black haired female. Alice smiled widely at me but Jasper just seemed weary.

"Edward, Bella and Renesmee" he indicated to another pair of vampires and to something that appeared human. I had heard recently of hybrids that were half-vampire half-human maybe she was that since her appearance and too fast heart rate made it obvious to me that she was not just human. I had heard of the great threat to Volturi.

"And then we have Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle indicated to the remaining two vampires. The female was exceptionally pretty even for a vampire and the male reminded me so much of my brother that it hurt! With his tall, muscular build and curly dark brown hair, he was the image of my dead brother! They even had the same name! I fought hard not to dry sob at the resemblance that this Emmett had on my brother!

"Now, we've told you who we all are could you please share with us your name?" Carlisle asked politely smiling. I tore my gaze from Emmett and turned to Carlisle.

"My name is Ruth. Ruth McCarthy" I told him.

They all gasped in shock when I said my last name and began looking back and forth between me and Emmett.

"Ru?" Emmett whispered staring intently at me.

Then it clicked! This vampire didn't just look like my brother, he was my brother!

"Em!" I screeched and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, we broke away from one another though when Rosalie screeched

"You were married?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I didn't write one of these in the first chapter so I'm writing one now First of this story would not have been possible without the fantastic help from abimaddevil17.**

**Disclaimer: Santa was being mean this year so I do not own Twilight. :'(**

Chapter Two

Before I knew it I had been flung in to the nearby window. The glass shattered on contact, I picked myself up from the debris and climbed back through the whole that my body had created, anger surging through me as I did so. That woman had thought I was Emmett's wife! The idea was plain absurd!

I looked back to see Edward and Jasper were restraining Emmett. He was looking downright murderous. Rosalie had a similar expression on her face though her anger was directed at me. She probably would have attempted to hurt me again had she not also been restrained by Bella and Alice.

"You do know that what you just said would be very much incest, right?" I hissed at the blonde

"Do you seriously think Emmett will take you back when he's got me?" She sneered completely ignoring my previous statement. This is going to take awhile.

"Listen here Bimbo, me plus Emmett is wrong. If you weren't such an airhead you would know that." I said slowly like I was talking to a 3 year old. Normally I'd have acted like the young lady I was raised to be, but why should I? When dealing with a woman who just thrown me threw a window.

"She sounds like my Jacob." Renesmee giggled. I raised my eyebrow jokingly. Whoever this 'Jacob' is must hate this Rosalie like I was starting too.

"Sound's like Emmett." Edward said nodding his head in my direction. Everyone looked at him then me. I shook my head and turned back to Rosalie.

"Now, please explain your absurd comment." I said narrowing my eyes.

"If you think for one second Emmett would take a piece of shit like you back then think again! He may have loved you when you were both human but not now." She said pouting in a slow sad mocking voice.

Suddenly I couldn't contain my amusement at this ridiculous statement. I burst out laughing causing the fountain in the middle of the drive freeze. I clutched my torso trying to stop but I couldn't. Jasper was then laughing as much as I was.

"Y-you idiot! Em-mett is m-my brother!" I exclaimed through my laughing fit gasping for the breaths I would never need.

"What!?" Everyone, except Emmett, Alice and Edward yelled.

"See Rose? Next time, give people a chance to explain before you overreact!" Emmett had calmed down but was still glaring at Rose.

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a much needed embrace. It had been a long 80 years since I had last seen him, 80 years since I had killed every bear I saw not giving it the satisfaction of having me drink its blood. 80 years since I had a family. Now, he was all the family I needed.

"I...you never told me." Rosalie look dumbfounded. Suddenly, I felt sympathy towards her.

If I were to see a stranger hugging my husband I would have had a similar reaction. And it seems that she had been with him since that awful day.

Wait! Was it this horrid girl that changed my brother?

"No, she found him and carried him back to Carlisle." Edward said looking at me.

_How did he-?_ I started to think when he answered

"I can hear your thoughts" he explained

_Like Aro?_ I thought knowing that he would hear.

His face turned briefly surprised before he hide it and said "In a way, yes"

Emmett brought us all back to the previous conversation by whispering

"I would have died sis." As he pulled my head round to face him.

If I could have cried I would have.

I waited for him to give me some kind of explanation.

"Explain please." I ordered trying not to show my true emotion. I was hurt.

He picked me up – though I would have been perfectly fine running – and disappeared into the misty trees.

"We're here." I looked around too see a breathtakingly beautiful waterfall adjoined to a little lake that the water that fell from it cascaded down into. I sat down on a damp rock. I looked at Emmett with raised eyebrows.

"Why are we here?" I asked my patience starting to wear thin.

"You don't remember this place do you?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief.

I sat still. I had only ever been to Alaska once, I can't remember where. I was ten and we went for a small holiday. The waterfall we'd swam in!

"How did you find it?" I gasped. We had been swimming here only once since we had not been able to find it again.

"I stumbled across it by accident." He smiled.

"I brought you here to tell you exactly what had happened." His eyes looked back into the past. "I went hunting for game that much you already know but when I was out there something far more dangerous than deer found me. A grizzly bear. I tried to get away from it, fight it even but couldn't. That's when Rose found me. She brought me back to Carlisle, and it all went from there."

I nodded satisfied with that explanation.

We ran back only taking a few seconds. No one else was there, for which I am grateful. I stepped in my Jeep and slammed the door shut though not with all my strength since I did not wish to dent or break my door.

"Em, I'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. I had to get out of here!

Too many blurred human memories for one day! I'm pretty sure Edward was getting – if possible – a vampire migraine due to my thoughts alone!

"You don't have to go. If it's Rose, I'll tell her to stay away while you're he-" I cut him of mid-beg, by holding up my hand, a sign he knew all too well when I have heard enough.

"No. I've got to clear my mind." I said. Then I added my well known parting line. "Whatever animal that comes close I'll see, I'll think of thee." I smiled with my eyes while I said our parting lines.

"As will I whenever it rains, each droplet reminds me of thee." He smiled with his eyes too, keeping his mouth in one of those neutral faces.

"I bid you good bye, goodnight and farewell." We whispered together putting our hand together. Odd I know, but we had always done this when we separated. It may seem weird but it wasn't back then. In public you couldn't show much affection to anyone.

I closed the window and backed out. I started uncontrollably dry sobbing, as the day played out over and over again in my mind. Seeing them as a family made me feel unwanted. I _had _no family to depend on, I had nothing at all!

Expect for my brother! The thought of him alone made me smile and my mood lift. I would see him again tomorrow! I just had to keep telling myself that.

Well, until tomorrow then!

Please, please review and leave your name and I'll put you as a vampire! (Or human, up to you.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I decided that going on a hunt was a good choice. After that I should start looking for a huge house, surrounded by woods. I have more than enough money for it, one of the many nice things about being a vampire; you gain a lot of money when you don't need food.

Oh my car! It pains me that I'll have to leave it on the side of the forest, what other choice do I have? So, that explains why I'm currently sitting inside my jeep, debating on whether I should leave it ere or wait until I get a nearby residence. I looked in my compact mirror to see my eyes were slowly turning darker and darker by the second.

Opening my car door I stepped out, locked the jeep after shutting my door and hurried to the centre of the forest. I stood still letting my senses run wild. I caught a bear sent and ran of to find it. Butt instead of killing it, like I usually do, I drank from it. The hot blood flowed through my cold body. The taste was perfect. I looked around trying to see if it had a mate. I sniffed the air and found anther one. I immediately sunk my teeth in to its deep fur.

Going back to the car, still looking immaculate, I saw it was nearly dawn. I had had 3 bears, 2 elks and a deer. I had never been fully satisfied with any hunt before, but the bears made all the difference!

It was about 5:50am, and I still had nothing to do. I looked down at my clothes and wondered what I should wear. Black skinny jeans, a tight white blouse, a black fitted jacket and white 6 inch heels, all designer of course. It took me less than 2 minuets to get changed. I looked at my hair and it looked perfect. I put a small photo album in my new designer pink handbag.

I then sped of to the mansion. I was thankful for my speeding and incredible senses, when a small black police car came the opposite way. I took the sharp turning before he could blink.

I parked my car, and was greeted by a huge hug, that would've crushed me if it weren't for my vampireness. Then the horrid smell hit me. I was suddenly overcome with this urge to kill it. But then I saw a tall Native American, with bronzed muscles and a face more beautiful than vampires. And the smell was so strong!

"That's Jacob, werewolf. And he imprinted on Nessie." Em said.

"Why has Ruth's mind gone blank? Bella...?" Edward said once he shot out of the house.

"Me, no, no!" Bella said giggling at something.

"Mexican thing they...dirty danced to." Alice said shuddering. I nodded disgusted.

"Can I talk to Rosalie?" I asked Emmett quickly. Everyone stopped and starred. "It is very important. And I think she might want to see something about Emmett."

He pointed to the house. I ran inside and saw Rosalie sitting on the couch. She stood up and I found she was wearing a tight red summer dress with red flats.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked before I could. I nodded. She pulled me up stairs in to what I can assume was her and Emmett's room. I do not want to know what's happened in here. I inwardly shuddered.

"I wanted to say sorry. I thought I knew everything about Emmett, but obviously not."

"Well, I wanted to apologise as well. And," I took the photo album out of my bag and handed it to her.

"What's thi-" I cut her of, saving her the sentence.

"Pictures of Emmett's life." I tried not to dry sob.

"Thankyou. I-I –I wanted to see something like this since I found him." She whispered and then hugged me.

This was going to be the begging of a beautiful friendship...or will it?


	4. Chapter 4

**AURTHORS NOTE!!!!! IMPOTANT!!!**

**Oh god! I am sooo sorry I am a terrible author!! Over a month and nearing two is unacceptable and I am sooo sorry, read this please!!**

**Reason for the story:**

**That's not meant to happen**** – I have written half of a chapter and it was too sad so I've scrapped it and started again, though I haven't gotten very far!! I promise no matter what I will force myself to work until I get at least 4000 words! Then I swear I'll do a sequel!**

**It's about time**** – Ok right I am so not going to lie coz everyone need to know the truth that likes this story...I FORGOT!! I know how terrible I can't remember most of it! No need to worry I'm back to work as soon as I can!**

**Behind the scars**** – When I get time I'm going to re-do everything about that story and make it the story it should be! I'm still going to leave the old chapters up though, as a reminder!**

**On the run**** – OK so I know this is a complete failure so no one needs to tell me! I am going to leave that chapter up as a reminder bus it's going to be written and the plot is going to change slightly!**

**Mother and Daughter**** – This is now called Guardian, and a completely different story but the first chapter will stay as a reminder ok? New summary:** **When Jane starts to act out, Aro is disgusted with her and orders her to live with a guardian until she is cured from this mysterious thing. Rosalie is forced to be the Guardian. Will ties be made or will hate get the better of them?**

**My big brother Emmett**** – Chapter three was terrible!! I rushed it and didn't care about any of it so now that I'm going to get back with my stories again it's going to be re written with the help of my awesome ****beta and close friend ****abimaddevil17.**

**Ok so there it is! I think I took a break from all of it but now I want to start working again!!**


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter!! Pics on profile and thanks to my beta!!!Chapter three.

Now that my brother was back in my life I had a serious reason to want to stay in Alaska. I wouldn't feel all that comfortable living with the Cullen's, even if they did ever invite me too. I didn't want to leave Emmett. I'd lost him once and I sure as hell wasn't letting him to get away from me again. It hurt enough the first time. I would need to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere more permanent, somewhere that was secluded and private, away from humans. I have more than enough money to buy such a house, one of the many perks about being a vampire; you gain a lot of money when you don't need to buy food or pay for things like medical insurance.

I decided that going on a hunt would probably be a good idea. Even if I wasn't particularly thirsty right now it would still do me a great deal of good to just let go of my thoughts for a moment while my natural senses did all the work. I threw open my jeeps door and hopped lightly down out of it and onto the ground beside it. I slammed the door shut and the sound of the action echoed through the woodland around me. I pulled my little compact mirror out of my jeans pocket and stared into it just to find that my eyes were slowly turning darker and darker by the second. Ok maybe I was just a tad thirsty.

I locked the jeep after shutting the door and hurried of towards the line of thick forestation that stood tall in front of me. I stood still, closed my eyes and allowed my normally restricted vampire senses to run wild. I caught the sent of large mammal blood and ran of to find it the grizzly that I knew wasn't far away. But when I found it I didn't kill it, like I usually would have done, I drank from it instead. Its hot blood flowed through heating every dormant cell within my frozen body. The taste of its blood was the most beautiful thing I had ever tasted, bearing in mind that I'd never drank human blood which would probably greatly succeed a grizzly in the taste department. Not that I would ever allow myself to find out.

As I headed back to my car, still looking immaculate, I saw it was nearly dawn. I paused in my stride for a moment and watched as the sun rose up slightly into the sky. I watched its spectacular entrance feeling fully satisfied with my hunt and thoroughly content in myself to just stand by and enjoy the view. I snapped myself out of the little trance that the morning sunrise seemed to have placed over me. I needed to change my clothes. The ones I currently wore may have survived my hunt but I'd still been wearing them for far too long in my own opinion.

It was about 6 am ish when I made it back to my beloved car. I went round to the boot of the jeep and pulled it open. I grabbed one of my bags that contained my clothes, closed the boot and went back around to the front again. I decided upon wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight white blouse, a black fitted jacket and white 6 inch heels. I scanned the surrounding area before changing out of my old clothes and throwing on the new ones. It took me less than 2 minuets to get changed which was actually pretty annoying since I was trying to kill time rather than make it. I ran a brush through my hair and then went back to the boot to place the clothes bag back in. I dragged the other bag I wanted towards me and unzipped it, digging through its contents to unearth a small photo album. I tucked the album under my armpit and slammed the boot closed for the second time. I sped around to the driver's side again and shoved the album into my baby pink handbag.

I then sped of to the Cullen's home. I was thankful for my speeding and incredible senses, when a blue cop car came up behind me. I had already slowed my speed to the limit before he'd got close enough to noticed that I hadn't always been going at 30.

I parked my car, and was greeted by a huge hug, that would've crushed me if it weren't for my vampire durability. Suddenly a horrid smell hit me. I was suddenly overcome with this urge to kill whatever creature possessed such an odour. But then I saw a tall Native American, with bronzed muscles and a face more beautiful than vampires but the smell that radiated from him prevented me from finding him that attractive.

"That's Jacob." Emmett spoke from behind me "He's a werewolf. He's imprinted on Nessie."

He did what now? I thought a frown materializing on my forehead. Emmett laughed at my expression and hurried to explain

"He's basically Nessie's mate"

I nodded, understanding what he meant now. So a werewolves imprint was the same as a vampires mate. Easy enough to remember especially when you cant forget.

I turned around to Emmett and asked.

"Can I talk to Rosalie?"

I felt everyone in the room turn to stare in our direction the second that the words left me.

"It is very important. And I think she might want to see what I brought to show her"

He pointed straight over to the house that stood in front of us. I smiled at my big brother and ran inside. Rosalie was sitting on the couch until I came into the room, she stood up the moment my foot stepped over the threshold to the room.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked before I had the chance. I nodded to her telling her with the action that she could. She gently grabbed my forearm and tugged my up stairs into what I can only assume was her and Emmett's room. I do not ever want to know any details about what may take place in here. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of my brother and his wifes sex life.

"I wanted to say sorry. I thought I knew everything about Emmett, but obviously" She seemed to struggle with to say the next three words which made me believe that she didn't say them very often if she ever actually had before "I was wrong."

I smiled at her and hurried to say

"I wanted to apologise too. I also wanted to give you this" I took the photo album out of my bag and handed it to her.

"What's thi-" I cut her of, saving her the sentence.

"Pictures of Emmett's life. There weren't many camera then and there all black and white but there's some. I just thought you might want to see them" I tried not to dry sob at some of the memories that accompanied the photographs of both our childhoods.

"Thank you. This is amazing. I wanted to see something like this since I found him." She whispered staring down at the open album in her hands before she swiftly pulled my into a hug so tight it could rival my brothers one of my brothers. It looked like me and Rosalie were going to get on for the time being. But how long would that last?


End file.
